Madness
by Lia Lawliet
Summary: Una noche basta, solo una noche. Deseo, pasión, no importa, solo importa salir del infierno.../AU/Lemmon.
1. Sección I

Madness

.

.

.

Lia Lawliet

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima, los personajes todos tuyos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sección I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fatigado, pesaroso, la camisa pegada al cuerpo, bañado en sudor, gracias al inclemente sol que todo el día se ha posado sobre su cabeza. Buscó, con mirada ávida, un lugar donde refrescarse, la noche estaba por caer y el día había sido tan enfadoso que lo último que quería era llegar a la sombría soledad de su pieza.

Leyó 'Aqua' en letras de neón luminosas, a una cuadra de ahí. Palmeó su bolsillo, esperando cargar con el suficiente recurso para tomarse un trago, tal vez dos y tratar de deshacerse de todo el estrés que su jefe le echaba encima. Caminó a prisa, esquivando la gente que iba lenta en la acera, cruzó la avenida y llegó a la puerta del bar. Justo a un lado, había un hotel, de esos que llaman equívocamente 'del amor' y afuera de éste, un par de mujeres con vestidos entallados, asomándose a las ventanillas de los autos que se acercaban y riendo de una manera coqueta y sumamente vulgar.

Entró.

Las luces atenuadas, con tonos azules y ligeramente rojizos, lo hizo parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrar su vista. Se acomodó el maletín y el saco en el brazo derecho y se dirigió a la barra, donde mujer de cabello blanco y corto, atendía sonriente a los clientes. La música era bastante agradable, algo en inglés y tal vez setentero. El lugar parecía menos agraciado de lo que pintaba su anuncio luminoso y la gente era bastante ahí dentro como para lo que desde su parecer era daba el lugar,

— Hola guapo— la chica de la barra se dirigía a él, con una sonrisa bastante desinhibida que coronaba el escote pronunciado de su camiseta—, ¿qué te sirvo?

La miró y una mueca entre desagrado y sonrisa se marcó en sus labios. Se acercó al taburete frente a la barra, tomó asiento, dejando en el suelo el maletín y el saco:

— Una cerveza con limón, por favor.

La mujer le guiñó un ojo y se fue directo a servir la bebida. Él recorrió de nuevo con la mirada el bar, gente en cada mesa, logró distinguir a una de las mujeres que vio frente al hotel sentada en las piernas de un hombre, fumando y bebiendo. Se percató de que en medio del salón, había una especie de escenario con un tubo metálico y fue cuando comprendió que ese no era un bar cualquiera, sino de esos donde…

— Servido, cielo— le acercó el tarro de cerveza en la barra, adornado con una rodaja de limón— ¿te puedo ayudar en algo más?

La miró de reojo. Se había colocado frente a él y dejaba su busto recostado en la barra, provocativa.

—Así estoy bien, gracias.

Le sonrió.

— ¿Vienes a ver el show? Porque no te recuerdo de otras noches.

— Sólo quería pasar a tomar algo.

— Pues es tu día de suerte, hoy verás el mejor espectáculo de tu vida.

Soltó un soplido y le dio un trago a la cerveza. Las luces se apagaron y solo una se encendió en la pista. Se giró para ver bien de qué se trataba, aún con la cerveza en mano. Todos prestaban atención al escenario donde se presentaron cuatro chicas bailando sensualmente al ritmo los tambores. La cadencia de su movimiento de caderas resultaba hipnotizante para más de uno.

Sorbió su cerveza justo cuando la música paró, junto al movimiento de las chicas.

Y nueva música sonó, dando paso a una cortina de humo azulado y una mujer con un velo en el rostro apareció bailando.

No pudo quitar su vista de encima. Ella se movía con la fluidez del agua, libre, como si la danza fuese su estado natural. Dejó la cerveza en la barra y se centró en el movimiento ligero y lascivo del cuerpo de la chica. Sus ojos parecían no combinar con el resto de su cuerpo. Eran inocentes, con miedo, temblorosos.

Ella le miró y el juraría que vio una sonrisa dibujarse por debajo del velo azul.

Esa misma noche, pasó horas rodando en la cama, sin poder dormir. Cada vez que intentaba ceder al sueño, veía los ojos de la chica, sus caderas bien formadas, el movimiento de sus pechos. Quería sentir el olor de su cabello, la suavidad de sus piel, el sabor de sus labios y…

Tomó una ducha fría, era la única forma de calmar su excitación.

O ella.

Debía volver a ella, era una necesidad. Una locura, pero necesaria.

* * *

— Mira quién volvió, el chico guapo de ayer.

— Una cerveza con limón, por favor.

— A la orden, cariño. Y solo por si te interesa, ella no baila hoy. Sólo cada tercer día.

Procuró no mostrar sorpresa en su rostro

—No vengo a verla, me gustan tus… cervezas.

La chica de la barra se sonrojó.

— Como digas, cielo. En un momento te doy tu cerveza.

Volvió cada noche, cada venida del trabajo fue menos costosa al saber que la vería deshacerse al compás de las melodías eróticas, siempre cubriendo su rostro, a excepción de sus ojos.

Era la mujer más sensual que había conocido.

Siempre, casi al final, sus miradas coincidían. Y siempre, él juraba que debajo de sus máscaras había una sonrisa

* * *

— Se llama Juvia, por si te interesa— Lisanna, la chica en la barra, había logrado entablar alguna especie de amistad con él.

— Gracias, linda— jugaba con un centavo entre las manos—, creo que ya es bastante obvio por lo que vengo aquí.

—Desde el inicio, Gray. Pero alegras mis noches, al menos tengo alguien con quien hablar.

Rieron.

Ella lo miró, se deslizó sobre la barra y ante la distracción de él, lo besó en los labios.

No se movió, solo dejó que la chica lo hiciera.

—Tranquilo, guapo. Haré que puedas verla aún más.


	2. Sección II

**Madness**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lia Lawliet**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Mashima-sama, Fairy Tail es todo tuyo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seccion II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gray sonrió luego que Lissana se resbalara de vuelta a su lugar. Sus labios sabían a cerveza, limón y sal.

— ¿Por qué lo haces?

La albina escogió los hombros, con una amplia sonrisa.

— Me caes bien, es todo.

Cuando terminó el espectáculo, Gray se dirigió al callejón entre el hotel y el bar, donde había una única puerta al fondo, alumbrada por una tenue luz amarilla. Tocó dos veces seguidas, tal como Lissana le había indicado.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, la chica de cabello azul se asomó en bata de baño, cerrando con la mano derecha su escote.

— Perdón, buenas noches… no quiero importunar.

Imperceptible, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en la boca de ella.

— Pasa, Lissana me dijo que vendrías.

Todo estaba muy iluminado: cuatro mesillas blancas con sendos espejos, a su vez rodeados de bombillas blancas, todas encendidas y cada mesa llena de azucenas azules.

Gray siguió a la chica hasta el medio de la habitación. Cuando ella se dio vuelta, se había olvidado de su ropa: ahora que no sujetaba el escote de su bata, sus níveos pechos quedaban vulnerables a la vista de Gray. No es que fuera una vista extraña para él: cada noche, el vaivén que producían dentro del sostén, le hipnotizaba, lo atraía y le ayudaba a olvidar lo pesado del día. Ahora, ver la separación en su busto cubierto de un ligero brillo, lo excitaba. Deseaba tocarlos, besarlos, sentir lo tersos y vastos que eran.

Absorto en sus ideas, la risa como espuma de ella lo atrajo de nuevo en la habitación.

— Así que Gray, ¿qué es exactamente lo que buscas en mí? Porque te he visto muy seguido por aquí.

¡Diablos! La cabeza de Gray era un meollo... ¿podría decirle lo que en realidad buscaba de ella?

— Eres una sirena —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir. Juvia se dejó caer en el diván, dejando los cojines a un lado y cruzando las piernas.

— Y las sirenas como yo debemos vivir de noche, porque la luz del día nos convierte en espuma.

— ¿Me sonríes cada noche?

— Pareces abatido cada día. No vienes aquí por mí cada noche como todos, al menos no la primera vez. Y me ves a los ojos, siempre.

— ¿No te da miedo que pueda solo jugar contigo?

— Nada te obliga a quedarte conmigo. Como dices, soy una sirena y esto es una locura.

Dio un paso hacia ella, quedando de frente, contemplando sus piernas blancas y fuertes.

— Una noche, eso quiero.

Aunque no sonrió, sus ojos brillaron de una manera especial. Y Gray sentía presionada su entre pierna.

— Una noche, marinero —desató el cinto de su bata, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo cubierto únicamente con un bikini plateado, que Gray reconoció era el que usó durante su presentación. Lo que atrajo más su atención era el par de pezones rosáceos que coronaban perfectamente los grandes pechos de la chica. Su cabello azul caía a los lados, como queriendo ocultar su busto, lo que la hacía ver aún más sexy.

— ¿Qué pasa, Gray? —se puso de rodillas y se acercó a él, dejando que sus pezones rozaran su pecho por sobre la camisa. Él se estremeció y le sonrió lascivamente, antes de atraer los labios rosa de Juvia a los suyos y besarla apasionadamente.

Aún durante el beso, Gray sabía que ella correspondió a su sonrisa y que sus ágiles manos iban despojándolo de la camisa. Al llegar al último botón, Juvia deslizó sus manos sobre el torso de Gray hasta rodear su cuello, al tiempo que presionaba sus pechos contra él. Mientras sus labios se fundían, ella aprovechaba a frotar su pierna sobre la entrepierna de Gray, quien se tensó de inmediato y trató de alejarse.

Juvia soltó una risilla malévola.

— ¿De verdad quieres irte?

Gray estaba confundido, cualquiera pensaría que a punto del llanto. Sabía que ella no era _eso, _ no era más que un alma perdida en la inmundicia de la ciudad. Quería ser bueno por y para ella, pero ¡demonios! su miembro solo pensaba en poseerla y sus ojos no se podían apartar de su pechos.

Ella se acercó a su oído:

— No me mires de esa forma, no tengo malas intenciones —al hablar, poco a poco se encargaba de la bragueta de Gray, sin interferencia alguna de hombre—, te voy a demostrar lo buena que puedo ser.

Pasó la lengua por su lóbulo e inmediatamente la ocupó para recorrer su miembro erecto. Gray pensó que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza.

Pero lo hizo, cuando ella lo introdujo por completo dentro de su boca y comenzó a chupar y lamer mientras que lo miraba con el mismo brillo en los ojos por el que Gray sabía que era una chica dulce.

Su chica dulce, lo estaba llevando ya mismo al paraíso…

* * *

_**Les agradezco infinitamente por leer. Espero sus comentarios.**_


	3. Sección III

**Madness**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lia Lawliet**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sección III**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El temblor de sus labios se apoderó del resto de su cuerpo al sentir la lengua de Juvia acariciar la punta de su miembro. En el afán de decir su nombre, lo único que emitió fueron gemidos placenteros.

Ella reía, esa risa de espuma que lo provocaba ambicionando más de ella, hundirse en su cuerpo e impregnarse de su aroma.

Estaba con la mujer perfecta. No, ella no lo era, su boca, su cuerpo, los besos de otros que estaba compartiendo. La culpa carcomía sus pensamientos.

Pero el placer era demasiado, cedía con facilidad.

Un espasmo llegó a sus caderas cuando ella apretó con ligereza los dientes. Maldita sea, lo estaba llevando al límite.

Por instinto haló de los mechones azules que pudo sujetar, dándole compás a sus movimientos. Juvia no se resistió, continuando con su faena. Puso algo más de fuerza en sus tirones hasta separarse, pudo verla sonrojada, con la boca entre abierta y deseosa de seguir.

Acarició su rostro con ternura, se acercó a su frente y la besó.

— ¿No te gusta lo que hago, marinero?

Tragó por evitar contestar. La empujó suavemente hasta dejarla reclinada en el diván. Ella, con sus pechos al aire y los pezones erectos, lo observaba mientras se terminaba de desvestir.

— Nada sexy, nada sexy, que yo sé de bailes para quitarse la ropa.

Gray sonrió de lado. Se posó sobre ella directamente para chupar sus pechos.

Juvia gimió. Y el sonido que salió de su boca fue aún más placentero que su risa.

Gray la necesitaba, era su oasis en el desierto. A pesar de ser más enfermedad que remedio, no podía desligarse de sus lazos de niebla, desde el primer momento que vio su figura deslizarse al compás de la música supo que necesitaba de su calidez.

Su aroma era embriagante, jazmines, sudor, sexo… Ella era todo.

Subió hasta su cuello dejando un rastro de besos y mordió mientras sus manos masajeaban los pechos de Juvia. Y al escucharla gemir con más fuerza, Gray sintió que toda su sangre se agolpó en su entrepierna.

Terminó por desvestir a Juvia, enredó sus brazos en las níveas piernas de la chica y la levantó, llevándola hasta la pared.

Ella escondió sus cabeza entre el cuello de su amante, correspondiendo a los besos ya dados. Depositó un beso en su oreja que lo hizo estremecer.

— Tu nombre, marinero.

Echó la cabeza atrás para mirarla de frente.

— ¿Qué importa ya, sirena?

Su grito fue una mezcla de dolor, sorpresa y excitación. De una estocada Gray comenzó a sentir su humedad. Las uñas de ella se clavaron en su espalda.

Seguro eso dejaría marcas.

Ninguno se movía. Juvia porque no podía, estaba entre su hombre y la pared. Gray, en cambio, disfrutaba del palpitar de su flor.

Pero no duró demasiado. La excitación era tanta que no quería detener su vaivén jamás, ni dejar de escuchar sus gemidos o percibir su aroma grabándose en su piel.

Juvia no podía abrir los ojos a pesar de querer observar cómo él disfrutaba, su excitación dominaba su cuerpo de una forma inexplicable.

Las uñas se clavaron más fuerte, el palpitar se hizo más constante y los gemidos…

Fue la cosa más bella que Gray hubiera escuchado jamás, sobre todo al acompañarse de su néctar escurriendo por sus piernas. Y con una estocada más, él también terminó.

Fue retrocediendo de a poco hasta tumbarse él mismo sobre el diván con la chica encima. Sus cuerpos, sudorosos y cansados, parecían fundirse en uno mientras las respiraciones jadeantes eran lo único que se escuchaba.

— Gray, soy Gray Fullbuster —le susurró, dejándole un beso en los labios.

* * *

La claridad del amanecer empezaba a apoderarse del callejón. Él estaba sentado en el suelo, inevitablemente llorando.

_¿Qué acababa de hacer?_

_Ella no era más que una…_

_¿Qué tipo de mujer era al acostarse con alguien que no conocía?_

Se odiaba. Detestaba su cuerpo, sus ropas, lo que él era.

Porquería, no más.

Después, tumbados en el diván, comprendió que ella era lo que más detestaba y a la vez, su mayor fantasía. La retiró de su lado y se levantó con prisas. Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, contemplando la habitación y el cuerpo desnudo de la chica.

La escena lo excitaba.

En un santiamén recogió su ropa. Ella no dijo nada, seguramente acostumbrada a la situación. Se vistió con premura y se dirigió a la puerta para abandonar el cuarto.

— Siempre todos se van, Gray… pensé que serías la excepción…

Fue apenas un murmullo, que llegó hondo en él.

_¿Qué clase de mujer era realmente?_

* * *

— Una cerveza con limón, por favor.

Giró con sorpresa en los ojos.

— No pensé verte por aquí.

— Hoy baila ella, ¿no?

La albina sonrió. Tras un instante, sirvió a Gray su bebida.

La música sonó, una mezcla de tambores y flautas inundó el salón. Una nube de humo azul apareció para envolver a una bailarina de cabellos garzos, con un velo cubriendo su rostro. Su mirada misteriosa y cautivante recorrió el lugar para hipnotizar a los presentes.

Se detuvo en un par de ojos negros.

Y sonrió.

**Muchas gracias por leer. Espero tener el favor de sus comentarios.**


End file.
